


Sammy's a Size Queen

by Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bad Dragon, Large Insertion, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, and i saw it and wrote a thing. Its...porn, if you dont like it dont read, im not sorry, sammy is a size queen, this was a tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Justcallmebaby
Summary: I saw an ask on Tumblr about Sammy being a size queen and Dean buying bad dragon toys....





	Sammy's a Size Queen

**Author's Note:**

> If you want visuals all toys mentioned are active at Bad-dragon.com.  
> IKA, HUNTER, FLINT SHEATH, AND STAN. 
> 
> Thanks to the-blackdahlia for giving me the courage to write this.
> 
> The ask was on @kansaskissedlips on tumblr from @imsorryimnotthatkindofdoctor : if this is not what you meant by that im sorry. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated
> 
> I don't own the characters or universe and I have no affiliation with bad dragon.

Dean always knew Sam was a size queen, it was no secret. It was also no secret that sometimes even Dean's sizable cock wasn't enough, that's when Dean found bad-dragon.com, the first three things he ordered was a medium ika, a hunter, and a large flint sheath. They arrived to the po box in an unassuming cardboard box, he brought them back to the bunker, and hid it in his room. When Sam went out for a run, he opened the box, checked out the toys, tried on the sheath, and the texture on the inside, damn, then pulled all the labels off the box and took it to the library and set it on the table where Sam usually sat and waited. 

Sam came back from his run, and was headed through to the shower when he saw the box, this caused him to pause... when did Dean order anything. So he sat right down, and opened the box, it's a good thing he sat down because when he started pulling the contents of the box out his knees got a little shaky. “Dean, what's, what's all this?” Sam asked a little breathy.  
“I know sometimes my dick isn't enough Sammy, I wanted to get you some toys we can use,” Dean replied grinning like the cat who got the canary.  
“I, I love your dick De, it's enough...” Sammy started he got a bit distracted by the texture of Ika, and started stroking the blue tentacle.  
“Oh, Sammy it's not an insult, sometimes, sometimes that you want something more, so why don't you hit the showers then we can try out these toys.” Dean suggested. Sam got right up and headed to the showers, planning on getting good and clean. Dean hauled the box to his room, and decided they'd start with Ika, since it was the most tapered, then move on to the sheath and finish with the hunter. Dean finished setting up when he heard the door creak slightly drawing his attention, Sam was standing in the doorway shifting from one foot to the other in just a pair of soft pajama pants. 

“come on in Sammy, get comfortable” Dean beckons. Sam comes in and closes the door behind him. “Take em off baby boy” Dean says. Sam strips where he is, Dean motions him over to the bed.  
“Come on baby boy, on your back, wanna watch you while I stretch you out” Dean coaxes. Sam lays down all long limbs, legs parted for Dean, ass up on a pillow waiting. Dean strips down to boxers, grabs the lube and settles into the space between Sam's thighs. He lives up the fingers on one hand and starts with two, Sam's a little loose from their romp last night and he stretches easily around two of Dean's thick fingers. Dean scissors his fingers and twists to start really stretching Sam out and works up to three, once he has three moving easily he tucks his pinky and makes it four, by this time Sam is a writhing puddle of mess begging to come, for Dean's dick, for anything. Dean just chuckles and lubes up Ika, watches Sam for a minute before pressing the toy in slowly, smooth side up when he gets it halfway in and is starting to feel resistance he twists the toy and runs the suckers over Sam's prostate, Sam arches and moans, “Oh god, De, De do it again felt so good, wanna come please.”  
“No, baby boy, not until it's all the way in then you can come.” Dean says. Sam groans and clamps a hand around the base of his dick and squeezes to hold off his orgasm.  
“Do you need me to grab the ring baby boy, no shame if you need help holding out” asks Dean.  
“Please De, not sure I can hold off” Sam whines. Dean reaches into the top drawer and grabs a cock ring and puts it on Sam, who sags in relief from having that control given to Dean. 

Dean began working the tentacle in and out of Sam working more and more in, when he finally has it in to the base, and Sam is a moaning mess, he hooks the cock ring twists the tentacle and pulls it out, Sam screams as he comes. Dean grabs a wet wipe off the nightstand and wipes the come and sweat off of Sam and waits for him to come back around to give him some water and half a plum he had waiting.  
“Is that the best you can do, old man?” Sam snarks.  
“oh that's rich coming from you, you just passed out from the pleasure, you ready to come again?” Dean quips. Sam nods, already starting to harden again. 

Dean starts working his fingers back into Sam, using two from each hand to stretch him further, then holding him open to drizzle more lube inside him. Dean adds a bit of lube to himself and slides the sheath on and wraps the ring around his balls to keep it in place then lubes the whole thing before lining it up with Sam's gaping hole. He thrusts in bottoming out in one thrust, Sam moans, “De, oh god, feels so good, so full.”  
“Going to make you come again Sammy.” growled Dean. Shifting his hips to hit Sam's prostate on every thrust. But it didn't seem to be making any difference to Sam, he hadn't risen past half mast since Dean thrust in, he pulled out, and pulled the sheath off and grabbed the hunter, added lube and started working it into Sam. Sam keened at the stretch, rocking his hips to get the toy in all the way, once the toy was as far as it could go, Dean started fucking him with it hard, Sam's eyes rolled back and he came, striping his stomach. Dean cleaned him up again, gave him some more water and the rest of the plum. 

“De you still haven't come, want you to come.” pleaded Sam.  
“ok Sammy but only if you come one more time.” Dean conceded. Sam nodded. Dean grabbed Ika and lubed it back up and slid it in Sam's ass, which swallowed it up greedily. Then he ran his fingers around the toy and realized that Sam was still loose around it, so he slicked his dick and pressed in next to the toy, Sam's back arched so hard Dean thought it must hurt, as he forced his way in next to the toy, and began thrusting in and out with both, running the suckers over Sam's prostate and his dick, Sam was rock hard and leaking on his stomach. When Dean leaned over him and growled, “come now.” And Sam did, contracting around Dean and the toy forcing his orgasm out of him. 

They lay there panting for a minute before Dean pulls out and sets the toy on the nightstand to be cleaned with the others and cleans them both up. Sam and Dean cuddle together, Sam drifting off almost immediately, Dean lays there and listens to his brother breathe while he makes a plan. 

**************

A week later, Sam's back from his run, and there is a box on the table again. Sam sits and opens the box, and pulls out Stan XL, and gasps, it's as long as his forearm and he can't wrap his hand around it.  
“what do you say Sammy, did I buy one too big for the size queen?” Dean taunts.  
“No” Sam answers shaky “let me shower and we'll make it fit” with that he set the toy down and marched to the showers. Leaving Dean chuckling behind him. 

Like the last time, Sam found Dean in his room everything laid out. Sam walked in, closed the door and dropped his pajama pants.  
Dean chuckled, “in a hurry, baby boy? On the bed head down ass up.” Sam readily compiled, head on the pillows hips tilted to angle his ass the right way legs spread. Dean stripped down to his boxers again and grabbed the lube, working one finger at a time into Sam's hole. “You like that, huh, baby boy, you going to make that whole toy disappear?” Dean challenged.  
“Yea, De if that's what you want, feels good when you stretch me out, going to get your whole hand in there before you let me try to take that toy,” gasped Sam.  
“Oh, yea baby boy, let's see if you can take my whole hand.” Dean growled.

Dean had worked his way up to four fingers during their talk, and now tucked his thumb and pressed, slow but firm until the muscle gave way and his hand sunk in. Sam reached down and grabbed the base of his dick to stave off his orgasm.  
“Baby boy, so hot, can't believe you took my whole hand, can you feel it?” Dean asked in amazement.  
“Oh,god De so full.” Sam panted. Dean worked his hand back out of Sam's ass, and helped him up.  
“wha, what.” Sam asks slightly confused. Dean picks up Stan and spits into the suction cup on the base and sticks it on the chair by his bed.  
“I wanna see you take it.” Dean says while pouring lube on the toy. Sam walks over to the chair and straddles it facing Dean and starts sliding the monstrous dildo into his ass. Legs straining to keep him up, and sweat broken out on his back and chest while he slowly fucks himself and drops down further and further. He gets to the toys knot, and looks at Dean, “I, I don't think I can...” Sam whines.  
Dean gets up from his spot on the bed and puts some lube in Sam's hand, and directs that hand to his dick, that's lost interest while Sam was straining.  
“Touch yourself, I'll help if you want to do this, but start touching yourself.” Dean says.  
Sam nods and starts stroking himself. Dean stands behind him and pulls his back straight and helps lift and lower him, Sam gets with the program again and starts bearing down and after a minute of tough resistance he sinks to the base. 

Sam sits there stunned, swears he can feel it in his stomach. And starts really riding it, a steady up and down, never all the way past the knot but up a good ways and back down. His dick is back with the program leaking over his knuckles.  
“You going to come for me baby boy, gonna come riding this monster cock?” Dean eggs him on.  
“Yea, yea De gonna come for you, gonna come,” pants Sam. Dean can see he's close to losing it and leans down and sucks Sam's dick in his mouth, Dean's barely got any good suction going when Sam loses it and screams, come filling Dean's mouth. Dean swallows it down and helps Sam up and off the dildo.  
“Come on De you haven't come, come on me, please” Sam begs breathlessly. Dean rolls him over, and uses Sam's hands to hold him open and strips his dick, fast and dirty til he comes all over Sam's puffy gaping hole. Dean notices Sam is all but falling asleep and rolls him over and gets him to drink some water before pulling the covers over them. Before Sam falls asleep he slurs, “that was the best De, thank you, I love you.”  
Dean responds, “love you too baby boy” but Sam is already fast asleep.


End file.
